


Too busy for fun

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: My head canon is that Draco and Harry become babysitters for all their friends. Here they are discussing it.Mostly dialogue.





	Too busy for fun

Harry slid into bed. He curled around his sleepy bed mate.

“Draco? Are you still awake?”

Draco made a noncommittal sound.

“No, wake up. You said we’d have fun tonight. Please?”

“Yes, yes. I’m up. I’m,” he yawned, “up.”

“We’ve been so busy lately. We should go on holiday together. Somewhere quiet and beautiful where we can have _fun_ for hours with no one to bother us.”

“That sounds wonderful. Can’t next weekend, we have Pansy and Blaise’s brood while they go away for their anniversary. Weekend after that?”

“Hermione’s birthday, we’re watching the kids.”

“I think the weekend after that is when our department is hosting the Spanish delegation. And after that might be the weekend we're hosting the Finnigan kids. Do you think Molly and Arthur can watch Rose and Hugo for the birthday weekend?”

“I don’t think so. That’s when Angelina and George are doing their research trip so she’ll already have extra kids.”

“Maybe we could take time off work, go in the middle of the week?”

“I don’t know. I already took a few days off last week when we kept Teddy, during your mom and Andi’s trip to America.”

“Ugh, forget it, I’m too tired to think about the crazy schedule right now. You said something about fun tonight?”

Harry grinned and pulled Draco forward for a deep kiss. A piercing shriek broke the silence.

Harry huffed a tired laugh. “Bet you a galleon that’s Lysander.”

“It’s too high pitched. It’s Lorcan.”

Harry slapped Draco’s backside as he left the bed. “Wait up for me.”

“Not likely. I’ll see you in the morning.” Draco rolled over and was asleep within minutes.


End file.
